


Blondie and Blue

by lizzy7777



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Im not all to sure whats going to be in here so be careful ABUSE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy7777/pseuds/lizzy7777
Summary: Blondie and Blue used to not get along till one day Blue found Blondie broken and afraidBlue finds out horrible things the things that make Blondie that way he is .Blue says he will help blondie as much as possible but that might not be possible
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 16





	Blondie and Blue

This is the description i wanted to put but it didn't fit so HERE YOU GO!//

There is one boy who always showed up at school, and he is so angry. Some kinder souls try to be friends with the blond tho it didn’t work. He would either push them away or be as rude and mean to them so they would stop and not be around him anymore.  
So he was deemed a mean rude person who hated everyone and could not get along.  
And so that leads to him becoming a bully with no one to talk to about who he feels or why he acts the way he does.  
This child goes thew most of his school years alone with no one to talk too.  
So what happens over time?   
He becomes angry and cruel to those who try and help him.  
He doesn’t see it as help, tho he sees it as pity, and he doesn’t want that.  
What he wants the most is some to see his pain and for someone just to come and save him from hell he is living in.   
Many people around the school know the boy’s father is a mighty man tho they think he is caring and loving they could never be so wrong this man was evil, awful, cruel, and even more.  
This man is the reason why the blond boy is so hard to talk too.  
This man, His father had hurt him so much he is scared even to get close to someone.  
He is scared he is going to do something wrong, and they will hurt him as his father beats him.  
The blond comes into school every day with some sort of new bruise or cuts. Some are visible, but the most the ones that hurt him the most are deep down locked away so no one can see.  
So for now, he will stay the way he is and never will change.  
He won’t change because the way he is now, makes his father somewhat happy and that all the boy wants to make his father proud of him to make him say he loves him.  
That is all this boy wants is for some sort of love, not hate.  
This boy thinks he cant be loved from the way he is, so Blondie changes himself. He makes himself look “Perfect.”   
Blonde dyed his hair blond and got blue contacts. Did his father stop him and say he didn’t need to do this? No, his father looked at him and said he looks way better than before and that this one of the very few good things he has ever done.   
So he kept the look and grew into the habit of bleaching his hair every two weeks.  
He thought he was happy like this; Blondie thought he was pleased with his life.  
He thought this was happiness, but then one of the kids he bullied found him broken and afraid, and this boy with a little bit of help managed to put him back together piece by piece and slowly started putting the broken blond together.  
Blondie and the boy became friends.  
Blondie and Blue, that’s what they called each other.  
They both had problems Blondie was still dealing with his father.  
Blue was dealing with his friends, not trusting his new friends. They thought t was some sick prank, and all the bruise was just makeup, but they were real.  
Blue hopes thank one day they could see that the mean old bully was just someone in need of a friend and someone to tell him that he was important and he was loved.


End file.
